


Dodgem

by reinadefuego



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Community: drabble_zone, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 09:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11460378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: "I don't think I'm gonna fit."Written for challenge #45 - "carnival" at drabble_zone.





	Dodgem

"I don't think I'm gonna fit in that thing, Sammy." Luke eyeballs the dodgem car and its lack of leg room. He can try, but his knees will stick out to the sides.

"Please, Dad? Deckard fits in his."

That smug look on his face says it all: get in the car or disappoint your daughter.

Luke hands over the cash to the attendant and steps onto the stage with Sam in tow. Deckard gives him a thumbs up when he finally contorts himself into position. Sam, on the other hand, fits easily in her seat.

Hobbs braces for impact.


End file.
